Ne touche pas à mes tresses
by jimiilolita
Summary: Une mission peut avoir une victime inattendue, la victime une dépression inévitable, ses coéquipiers peuvent en avoir plein le dos... et l'un deux peut lui en mettre plein le dos. OS. Délicats s'abstenir.


Genre : humour, yaoi, lemon

Statut : OS, PWP assumé

Pairing : 1x2

Disclaimer : j'ai Réléna en otage, je la rends que contre les Gboys !! Comment ça « garde la on s'en fout » ! Bon, OK, ils sont pas à moi, et tant mieux d'abord, il vaut mieux les avoir en peinture qu'à nourrir. (frustration intense)

Warning : cette fic contient une scène blasphématoire, surtout pour les fan de Duo.

**Ne touche pas à mes tresses...**

Tout commença au retour d'une mission. Une mission sanglante et violente. Les combats furent rudes et ne laissèrent pas de place à la moindre pitié.

La victime fut Duo. Lorsque sa longue chevelure se coinça dans une porte automatique. Derrière, les ozis tentaient une percée. Il n'était pas question de faire marche arrière, et encore moins de rouvrir les portes.

Le sacrifice demandé fut atroce. Duo resta dans un état catatonique pendant une journée entière. Et son réveil fut cauchemardesque.

MA natte

MA NATTE

MA PETITE NATTE

MA NATTE CHERIE  
…ADOREE…  
…DOUCE ET SOYEUSE…  
…PURE ET PRECIEUSE...

… qui m'était aussi précieuse que sa petite queue blanche à une bunny…

MA NATTEUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils m'ont coupé ma natteuuuuuuu !!! Ils m'ont mutilé. Ils ont fait de moi un monstre, moins qu'un homme…

MA NATTEUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!

Casse toi Quatre, je veux mourir. Je ne veux pas de votre sollicitude. Je veux arrêter de vivre, la vie n'a plus de sens.

Comme le ciel est gris aujourd'hui. Comme la terre entière semble triste et morose.

- C'est fini ton mélo ? Tu te crois dans une série télé à l'eau de rose ou quoi ? Et puis d'abord le ciel est bleu dehors.

Mes cheveux, mes beaux et longs cheveux si doux si fins. Ma crinière que même l'Oréal n'en a pas fait d'aussi belle. Ma tresse, ma jolie tresse avec laquelle je pouvais jouer à « Vénus sortie des eaux ».

- Vois le bon côté des choses, Maxwell, tu vas enfin pouvoir arborer une coupe un peu plus masculine.

- Pff, tu veux qu'on parle de ta petite couette, fifi ?

- C'est Wuffei, mon nom.

- Mais oui, couette-couette !

Ils ne comprendront jamais, c'est une partie de moi qui est partie avec ma tresse. C'est comme mon âme, ma force, ma beauté, mon sex-appeal. (confirmation par les fan)

- Tiens, tu veux que je les égalise ?

- Quoi ? HA !

Justice man, le regard grand-surgelé-à-la-Heero, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et une paire de ciseau menaçante à la main. Alors, forcément, dans l'état psychologique de Duo, c'est une catastrophe.

- NE-ME-TOUCHE-PAS

fuite_fuite_fuite_fuite_fuite_vers un havre de paix et de compréhension : la chambre 12 (à vos calculatrices : 3x4=12 = scène interdite aux mineurs)

Irruption, entrée à la Duo : en tornade.

- Troman, Quatchou, help me ! Je suis triste !

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiik, fait Quatre qui replonge sous les draps pour préserver sa pudeur.

Oui, il _re_plonge, parce qu'il s'y trouvait déjà avant et qu'il y était très occupé. Nan, il ne jouait pas à cache-cache.

- Duo, t'as pas l'impression de déranger, là ?

Trowa qui remonte la couverture, avec le regard du dompteur de fauve qui dit : c'est moi qui décide et toi tu te casses. Et me mate pas pendant que Quatre me travaille, tu vas tout l'effaroucher, il va me falloir encore une heure pour le chauffer maintenant.

- Oups. #_# Mais aussi vous pouvez pas faire ça la nuit, comme tout le monde ?

- Et t'as pas envie de partir ?

- Je dérange vraiment ?

_Et il pose la question en plus ce con ! Dis quelque chose, Quatre, il m'énerve. _

_Peux pas, j'ai la bouche pleine. _

- Oui, Quatre n'aime pas le public.

- Bon, bin je vais aller pleurer ailleurs. Je vais très probablement m'ouvrir les veines, ouvrir le gaz et me pendre à la poutre du salon, mais vous bougez pas pour moi les gars…

- Vas-y, barre-toi ! Et puis la cuisinière est électrique, y'a pas de poutre dans le salon, alors ne te rate les veines, ce serait con !

- OUINNNNNNNNNNN Mes coéquipiers me poussent au suicide !

re-fuite_re-fuite_re-fuite_re-fuite_re-fuite_vers la chambre de la dernière chance : MA chambre. Enfin, la chambre que je partage avec l'autre et son sextoy préféré : son laptop.

- Heechan !

tip tap tip tip tip tap tip tap tap tap tip tap tip tap… Réponse enthousiaste d'un tapotement frénétique du clavier dénotant une nature psycho obsessionnelle tournée vers l'abus de l'usage du PC, caractéristique d'une frustration mal refoulée. (je vous l'avais dit : un sextoy !)

- Heechan, je suis malheureuuuuuuux !

On s'affale gaiement sur le lit, le japonais, et le laptop…qui n'apprécient pas trop la manœuvre, provocant la fureur du PC (et par la même, du japonais) : FATAL SYSTEM ERROR : VOUS VENEZ DE PERDRE TOUTES LES DONNEES NON ENREGISTREES

Regard-zéro-absolu-congélation-de-toute-forme-de-vie-sur-terre

- Omae o…

- … oui, tues-moi, Heero (Relena style), achève-moi, mets fin à mes souffrances.

BAM une tarte dans la gueule.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Non, je veux mourir. Heechan, si tu m'aimes, tues moi.

- Quand on s'aime, il y a mieux à faire que s'entretuer.

_J'ai trouvé à quoi je vais passer la prochaine demi-heure. _

- Bullshit ! Je veux mourir, comme Roméo et Juliette…OUINNNNNNNN

- Ils n'ont pas fait que mourir, je te signale.

_Hein, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'ici trente secondes ? _

- Heu, ils pleuraient aussi ?

- Non, ça c'est toi. Ils profitaient de leur jeunesse, Shakespeare est formel : les nuits étaient chaudes à Vérone.

_Et ici, c'est pas que les nuits. _

Et hop ! Pousse Duo sur le lit, vire le laptop.

- Désolé, mon amour, je dois sauter mon coéquipier, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Heechan ?

Il vient d'appeler son PC, « mon amour » ?

- Tu viens de dire « mon amour » à ton laptop ?

C'est scandaleux.

Il se plaint pour pas grand chose, lui ! Une main sous la ceinture. Il fait chier à porter une ceinture, vive le spandex, c'est plus facile à enlever.

- Fais comme Juliette.

- Hmpf ? (=quoi ?)

Prends ses lèvres, mordille, chatouille, malaxe un peu du bout de la langue.

Enfourne la langue. Mmh ! La bouche de Duo ! Berk ! Le goût pizza froide-café brûlé, qu'est-ce qu'il bouffe comme saloperies ! On ressort, oups, un petit filet de bave, bah, c'est ça aussi l'amour. (Désolé, ce sera romantique une autre fois)

- Sois belle et tais-toi !

- Maihmpf ! (=mais Heechan !)

Re-langue, re-goût de pizza.

Remarque, je suis capable de lui rouler un patin le matin au réveil avec son haleine de chacal, alors un peu plus, un peu moins. (Décidément, le romantisme c'est pas pour aujourd'hui)

- HMMPF ! (=je vais mourir étouffé)

- Mmmmh (= crever avec ma langue qui te chatouille les amygdales, c'est pas beau comme mort ?)

- Nhmpf ! (=nan, je veux pas mourir tout de suite, je peux pas mourir avec la trique du siècle)

HA ! C'est le moment que j'attendais, il est à point.

On se re-décolle. Re-filet de bave. Reprise de respiration.

- Aucune endurance, Juliette !

Léchouillage de partout, commence par le cou.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, j'aurais plus jamais de longs cheveux de princesse.

- Ça repousse, Baka ! Par contre, c'est con, j'ai plus rien à quoi m'accrocher.

- Heechan ?

- Moui ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mes fringues ?

- J'ai prouvé que je peux faire deux choses en même temps. Disons, déshabiller Duo tout en lui roulant le patin heu… pas du siècle mais de la soirée.

- Fuck !

- Oui, on va y venir aussi. Pressé ?

- Non, c'est pas ce que jehmpf ! (= je voulais dire : mon fute et mon calbute étant sur mes chevilles, je peux plus bouger !)

- Mmmmhhh (=m'en fous, t'as qu'à me laisser faire)

- PFMPFH ! (= pas question, tu vas encore me casser le cul toute la soirée)

On se détache d'un presque commun accord, c'est-à-dire que Duo parvient enfin à expulser la langue de son glaçon passablement réchauffé, pour une fois.

- Quand on discute comme ça, tu finis toujours par me postillonner dans la bouche.

- On mélange nos salives, mon cœur, tu vas pas pleurer pour quelques malheureuses gouttelettes, d'autant plus que toi, d'habitude, c'est plus que des gouttelettes que tu me fait avaler.

- Oui, mais c'est pas de la salive.

- C'est pas meilleur pour autant. Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais on n'avait pas parlé de te casser le cul ce soir ?

- C'était une façon de parler.

Et hop ! Retourné comme un pancake !

C'est vrai que ça change sans la natte. D'une, j'ai effectivement plus rien à quoi m'accrocher, mais en plus j'ai vraiment l'impression de me taper la version châtain de Rélena. Sans tresse et de dos, on dirait vraiment la blondasse. Il couine pareil. Mais je vais pas le dire. Il est déjà suffisamment jaloux comme ça.

- Heechan ?

- Mmmhoui ?

- Tu pourrais pas rentabiliser nos dépenses de vaseline ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que si tu veux aller plus loin, il va falloir m'en mettre partout partout.

- Partout partout ?

- Pas pour commencer, je suis pas exigeant, juste aux endroits stratégiques.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, toute la maison étant abondamment pourvue en lubrifiant en tout genre, (c'est le grand miracle du lemon), Duo se retrouva bientôt sur les genoux, près à passer à la casserole.

- Vas-y doucement.

- Tu me connais.

- Justement.

Contre toute attente, Heero pénétra son partenaire avec beaucoup de délicatesse, avançant progressivement dans l'anus chaud de Duo, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Bin, non, pas les cheveux…

Merde. Rien à se mettre sous la main. Plus aucune natte à caresser avec une tonne d'ambiguïté.

- T'es bien chaud aujourd'hui, tu t'es assis sur un radiateur.

- Ta gueule ! Aïe, aïe, aïe, gnnn ! Fucking bastard !

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, j'adore être dans la peau du goulot d'une bouteille. Qu'est-ce que tu crois aïeuh ! C'est bon là, pile là, c'est hyper bon !

- Ici ?

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Arrête, on dirait Quatre !

- OUI, mon chéri d'amour continue, prends-moi !

- C'est finit ce cirque ?

Et Heero qui décidément en avait marre de prendre des pincettes avec son baka de chéri, redoubla de fougue, lui assenant des coups de reins de plus ne plus forts et profonds.

_En plus depuis le temps, il est complètement habitué, je le sens bien qu'il est plus aussi étroit qu'au début où même moi ça me faisait mal, il est toujours aussi chaud, mais beaucoup moins étroit, au bas mot, je dirais, en cm…_

- A quoi tu penses là, avec ton air concentré, y'a pas de point G à trouver chez moi, tu peux foncer !

_Laisse tomber, on calculera plus tard. _

RHHAAAAAAA !! Ça c'est mon perfect soldier d'amour, il me laboure les fesses comme une moissonneuse batteuse, mais putain, qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !

-Ouch ! Mais fais gaffe.

- Ha, bon alors là t'aimes pas ?

Petit coup sur la prostate.

- SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

C'est le fond du fond. Il peut plus aller plus loin mais je m'en fous, continue, ça me fait des frissons dans le dos et un peu plus mal ailleurs.

- Hé, me tire pas les cheveux !

- Je fais toujours ça avec tes cheveux.

- Oui, mais quand ils sont attachés, ça fait pas mal.

C'est chiant... c'était pas si inutile que ça la natte. Bon, c'est vrai que ça se glissait partout et n'importe où : c'était très chiant aussi. Y'en avait de partout, ça collait avec la transpiration et le reste, ça grattait, ça démangeait... on en retrouvait plein de lit... tout gluant. Sans parler de la douche, bouchée tous les deux jours. Il vaut mieux qu'il souffre un peu, comparé aux avantages que ça nous fait.

- Heechan... tu fais ta prière ?

- Mmh ?

- Ben alors pourquoi tu ralentis ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Je suis pas contre le principe, mais y'a un temps pour tout...

- Si tu le dis.

Aaaaah ! Pour une fois que je peux m'appuyer sur lui sans rien entre, j'avais presque finit par oublier qu'il avait la peau si douce. Dans le dos, au moins. C'est déjà ça. Pour une fois que je peux lui léchouiller le cou sans me prendre de cheveux dans la bouche. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à me demander si je vais me prendre les bras dans ses mèches.

Le bonheur.

- Mouiiiii ! Heechaaaaan !

- Mmh ! Duo.

- Quoiii ?

- J'adore ta nouvelle coupe, Duo.

**FIN **

Jimi : Ok, mais peut-on en être fier ?

2 : cette pouffiasse m'a tondu !

1 : c'est pas plus mal.

2 : mais vous m'imaginez sans natte ! Bordel, je suis le seul que ça choque ici ?

Loli : heuuu oui ?


End file.
